


夜

by hey_9793



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_9793/pseuds/hey_9793





	夜

“你会结婚吗？”  
“会。”

刚下过雨，窗户上还有水滴划过的痕迹。  
他们俩刚刚结束一场性事，从浴室里出来还带着温暖水汽的段宜恩听到bambam这样问他，他犹豫片刻还是做了肯定回复。  
做明星其实是意料之外，还是小年轻十六岁时的段宜恩就把未来计算得清楚明白。上学 、工作、结婚，再拥有几个属于自己的小朋友。家庭旅行的时候亲自教他们滑滑雪板。他来韩国是意外，但是轨道不会变，结局也不会变，结婚也是很自然的事。 

“我可能不会结婚。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”  
“嗯，我还知道这与我没什么关系。”

Bambam笑了。这个人确实很懂他，虽然名字是蛇，是一辈子不可能离开地面的爬行动物。但是他的骨头里都灌满了风，没有比天空更适合他的地方。  
他看着段宜恩锁骨上的吻痕，想着如果不是这个人，应该也会有其他人和他拥有这样的夜晚。非要说有什么特别的大概是他们特别默契，而且懂得他们的关系不过是这漫长人生里不值得提起的一个小片段，短暂的限时的比起其他人更安全的床伴关系。

“你理想中的妻子是什么样？”  
“大概是孝顺？我父母得喜欢她，不过我父母大概见谁都喜欢。”  
“可惜，我要是个女的马上就和你回家了。”  
“你才受不了婚姻。”

然后是bambam的笑声。他们这段关系的开始特别顺畅，特别自然而然，甚至有点匪夷所思。不过是bambam那天无聊时开口的一句“做爱吗”段宜恩思索了一下点了点头，就有了第一次 。情欲和感情好像真的能分离的干干净净，说起来好像又点无情，但却又很契合他们俩的关系。他们之间的吻都只停留在表面，唇舌之间交换的唾液甚至没有留在对方性器上的多。

“不过哥，你说同性恋是什么感觉？“  
“不知道，大概也没什么感觉。”  
“我们这样算吗？”  
“大概是不算的。”

确实是不算的。他们俩好奇曾一起看过A片，生理反应骗不了人。虽然两个人马上就着女优的呻吟来了一炮，但是他们俩都更倾向于：他们的情况类似于监狱或者男子高校的日常，因为只有这一个选项，与其憋着不如解决一下。至于为什么是对方？也许是因为认识最早最久最信得过。

“好想谈恋爱啊！”  
“想和谁谈？”  
“不知道，不过大概是个子小小的女生吧。”  
“嗯，女生总是很娇弱。”  
“不过也很值得。”

硬邦邦的大男人之间无法坦荡说爱，但是女孩子不一样。软软的，捧在手心就愿意把所有秘密送给你。拥抱的时候踮起的小小的脚尖，接吻的时候衬得腮红更艳丽的脸颊， 背在背上时压在蝴蝶骨上柔软的胸脯确实都很值得。

“看电影吗？”  
“不看了。“  
“行，那睡觉吧。”  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“结婚的时候记得叫我。”  
“好。睡吧。”

他们盖一条被子，面对面头靠的很近，纠缠在一起的头发像是一片杂乱。 灯已经关了，但是因为窗帘没拉紧，透过来一束光正好打在段宜恩脸上。段宜恩透过小小缝隙看月亮，圆圆得让他想起上次买的面包。面包很漂亮，表皮烤的金黄酥脆，还没入口香甜味道就提前感知大脑，但是真正入口时却瞬间没了欲望，太甜了，腻人。段宜恩脚步一拐就走进便利店买了包软糖，熟悉的味道压住了腻人的香气。

“Bam。”  
“怎么了？”  
“要接吻吗？”  
“突然吗？”  
“要接吻吗？”  
“好。”

Bambam的手捧着段宜恩的脸，安慰似的啄他的唇。女孩子能给的他们都给不了，但是男人的手抚摸脊背带来的快感 ，宽广肩膀带来的安全感，对同性身体的了解大概也能说出值得两个字。说不清是谁先进攻，但大概是先张嘴的段宜恩发射的信号。潮红爬上脸的时候，bambam睁开眼看他的眼，手指轻轻擦他的眼泪。

“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“不要那么早结婚。”  
“好。”

以后的事情以后再说，既然已经被困在不自由里那就用力抓住最靠近的自由。  
这样的夜确确实实只属于他们俩，他的眼泪只有他懂。  
他们的默契无人能敌。


End file.
